


a ghost's carol

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Humor, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 142 "Oh, what a shocker, you have an excuse."
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	a ghost's carol

“Oh, what a shocker. You have an _excuse_.”

Josephine’s eye roll was an intricate ritual involving her entire body. Her face contorted, her neck lifted her head into a one hundred degrees arc, her arms raised, and her back collapsed against the tree in an obnoxiously creaky noise.

Clarke had seen her the moment she walked out of the beach to be alone -for reasons that were... none of Josephine’s spectre’s business. 

In a display of maturity, Clarke ripped some grass from the ground and threw it in Josephine’s direction. It missed by several feet, making the other girl snort.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
